Birthday
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: A small short for Law's birthday. A bit late. Rated T just because. Zerina's universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece**

 **Summary: A Birthday One Shot for our favorite Tall, Dark, and Sadistic Captain.**

* * *

Zerina led the way to the Galley while Law looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What exactly is going on?"

"Wait and see," Zerina grinned at him.

Law wondered if she'd somehow managed to perfect that partial transformation potion of hers. She probably wanted to brag about it or something along those lines. Zerina opened the door and gestured Law inside. Inwardly snorting, Law walked into the galley only to find it completely dark with the only source of light being the open door which only extended a few inches past his shadow at most. The room was engulfed in darkness as the door shut behind him and Zerina's weight settled against his back. She pressed her nose into his neck as he demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"Something important," Zerina grinned against his neck before her body suddenly vanished.

"Zerina-ya I do not feel like playing any games," Law tried to see past the darkness and thought he caught sight of something white only for it to vanish moments later.

"You may not, but I sure do," Zerina giggled from somewhere close by, "But I suppose it's time,"

"Time for what?" Law asked only to receive silence as his answer.

As he got ready to demand answers, Law was forced to cover his eyes as light suddenly erupted and tore away the darkness. When his eyes had adjusted, Law lowered his arm and found his crew grinning at him while pointing at a banner hanging from the ceiling. As he read the writing, his crew called out, "Happy Birthday Captain!"

"It's my birthday?" Law hadn't realized how much time had passed, "How did you all set this up?"

"I covered for the boys with my magic and kept you distracted with the help of Bepo," Zerina answered from beside the head Navigator, "Jean Bart helped too,"

"Sorry Captain," Bepo blushed and looked down, "Z-chan made sure we kept quite,"

Law looked at Zerina and chuckled at the fox-like grin stretched across her face, "Why am I not surprised?"

Shachi snorted, "Because it's Z-chan."

"So," Zerina waved a hand at the various tables filled with snacks and various types of drinks though Law knew most would be alcoholic in nature, "Ready to party, _Captain_?"

The fact the word rarely left Zerina's lips and the emphasis she used on it made Law's lust spark. The knowing look in Zerina's eyes showed that the Summoner was well aware of what was going through his mind and reveled in it. Chuckling softly while eyeing the black and yellow multi-tiered monstrosity Zerina had most likely baked with the help of her fellow crew members with the ability to cook, Law said, "Seeing as you have everything ready, I don't see why not."

A roar of cheers rang through the air as drinks were being offered, food being eaten, the more musically talented members of the crew starting to play, and happy birthday's being tossed around.

* * *

Law found himself settled on the edge of the party near the door. A half eaten piece of cake laid on his plate as he observed his crew while sipping his rum. Zerina settled beside him as she murmured, "You should finish eating your cake before some decides to steal it."

"I will," Law looked at her, "I'm surprised that you managed to keep me distracted long enough for this," He waved a hand at the party, "To be set up. The fact that I forgot that my birthday was today also shows how well you managed it,"

Zerina hummed softly and leaned against him, "Distracting you wasn't that hard though you were close to figuring things out sometimes. I was lucky that the boys managed to keep quiet."

"What did you bribe Bepo with?" Law asked curiously as Zerina began playing with the torn up wrapping paper settled on the table in front of her.

"Giving him a thorough brushing, a message when needed, and keeping his body at the perfect temperature," Zerina replied with a soft snicker, "I also promised him the best fish I could buy on the next island,"

A very thorough bribe, but this was Zerina after all, "I see," Law smirked as he said, "You didn't give me anything."

"Part of my present isn't for the eyes of the crew," Zerina grinned at him, "The rest is personal,"

Law felt curious about what her present was going to be, "Oh? When will I be getting my present?"

Zerina hummed softly, "Later tonight once we escape this party."

"I look forward to it," Law really was.

 **End. A bit short, but I have a bit of writers block at the moment.**


End file.
